- 5 U54 EB005149-05S3 This is an application for a 1-year, administrative supplement to 5U54EB005149 (National Alliance for Medical Image Computing), in response to NOT-OD-09-056. The goal of this project is to strenghten the components of the open-source NA-MIC kit for supporting basic science. If funded, the project will result in the retention of 1.0 FTE position for an engineer in Massachusetts. Additional jobs will also be preserved through expenditures from overhead. The open-source nature of NA-MIC software tools and their multi-level expandability, combined with concerted outreach and training efforts, have encouraged external researchers to use NA-MIC technology for a variety of new biomedical research topics. Many such uses were not expected or envisioned at the time of the original submission. Based on our experience, we have identified one key area that requires technological improvements that will benefit both the core activities of NA-MIC as well as these more novel uses of the technology. This proposal will strengthen the offerings provided by the NA-MIC Kit for basic science research as follows: 1) Improve the stability and quality of Slicer 3 by increasing Quality Assurance (QA) engineering to keep up with increased development. 2) Improve our outreach and education efforts through expansion of our tutorial and training materials.